Hijos
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Sí diez años atrás, a Gokudera Hayato, le hubieran preguntado por hijos hubiera dicho algo como "Ni loco..." Pero ahora, a sus 32 años, solo podía decir una cosa: ese par de críos eran su vida.


**Hijos**

Le dió una última calada al cigarro antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

Saco las llaves de su departamento, dió un último suspiro lleno de cansancio antes de que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios y abriera la puerta.

–¡Papi! –ese grito resonó dentro de su cabeza antes de que un pequeño cuerpecito se estampara contra sus piernas.

–¿Como te portaste hoy? –preguntó alzando a la niña en brazos.

–¡Bien! –su sonrisa se agrandó –Mami nos llevó de compras en la mañana –

El peliplata arqueo una ceja y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios –¿A, sí? ¿Y qué compraron?

–Ni se te ocurra preguntar Gokudera Hayato –de la cocina salió la castaña que tantas migrañas le había causado en su juventud. Su cabello, ahora más largo que cuando la conoció, estaba atado en un moño desprolijo, su rostro con una ligera, casi imperceptible capa de maquillaje, y su cuerpo enfundado en una camiseta ligera y uno jeans algo sueltos.

 _¡_ Mierda _!_

Si antes no soportaba estar un día sin ella ahora era un maldito milagro que la dejara salir de la cama.

–Mujer, todos los años haces esto, ¿Crees que necesito preguntar? –el ligero tono de burla logró sacarle un mohín a su esposa.

–Al menos podrías fingir un poco –hubiera reído al ver aquel puchero, claro de no haber sido interrumpido por el quejido del pequeño en brazos de la mujer.

–Terminaré de preparar todo, así que lleva a Rai a la cama–sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su parte ella le entregó al pequeño y sin más se dió la vuelta para perderse tras la puerta.

Tal vez en el pasado le habría gritado algo como _"¡¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes mujer estupida?!"_ o tal vez _"no soy tu maldito sirviente_ ", pero, ahora, solo pudo suspirar resignado para hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Recostó al castaño sobre la cama, lo cubrió con la manta que Haru ponía al pie de esta, jamás había notado el estúpido estampado con pastelillos, muy propio de ella pensó.

–Aisha ¿quieres que te lea algo? –preguntó a su pequeña réplica femenina, ella, como él a esa edad, era tan curiosa, por lo que amaba que su padre le leyera todos aquellos libros sobre misterios del mundo, no por nada todos decía que se parecía a él.

Ella negó con una sonrisa.

–Quiero dibujar, quiero hacer algo para papi –una sonrisa tiró de sus labios ¿como es que ese pequeño ser que no tenía ni la milésima parte de su fuerza lograba doblegarlo con una simple y radiante sonrisa? Jamás lo entendería, eso era seguro. –Pero entonces tienes que salir –un puchero muy al estilo de la mujer estupida apareció en su rostro. –Es una sorpresa.

–Sabes que tu madre me matara si te dejo sola ¿no? –preguntó con una ceja en alto.

–No haré travesuras, lo prometo, lo prometo –con las manitas frente a su pequeño rostro, los ojos cerrados fuertemente comenzó a rogar –¿Sí? –maldita mujer estúpida y esos ojos de cachorrito que le había heredado a su hija.

–Tche, está bien –se agachó a la altura de su pequeña y recargó la frente contra la de ella antes de murmurar. –Pero no hagas nada malo.

–Lo prometo –sus pequeños bracitos se enredaron en su cuello

– Ti amo papà

–E io a te principessa –tras esas palabras salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la propia, una vez en esta se quitó los zapatos, deslizó la corbata hasta deshacer el nudo, lanzó el saco a una silla cercana y se tiró en la cama.

Sí diez años atrás, a Gokudera Hayato, le hubieran preguntado por hijos hubiera dicho algo como _"Ni loco, ya tengo suficiente con cuidar de la estúpida mujer como para hacerme cargo de un par de críos"._

Habría metido las manos en sus bolsas y dado la vuelta.

Pero ahora, a sus 32 años, solo podía decir una cosa: ese par de críos eran su vida.

Podía sonar estúpido, incluso cursi, pero era la verdad; esos niños, al igual que la mujer estupida, habían logrado lo que nadie antes pudo: convertirse en la debilidad del poderoso guardián de la tormenta.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, o al menos para él así había sido. Un día estaba vagando por calles de Italia y al siguiente estaba jurando lealtad a Tsunayoshi Sawada. Un día conoció y odio a Haru Miura, y al siguiente se encontraba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Un día estaba recostado en su cama fantaseando con besar sus apetecibles labios, y al siguiente ya estaba casado con ella. Un día solo eran Haru y Hayato, y al siguiente ya eran ellos dos y sus pequeños hijos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar la noche que se enteró que iba a ser padre, mierda, aún después tantos años le costaba sopesar la noticia.

. . .

 _Jadeó cayendo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer._

 _Como cada que regresaba de una misión, habían terminado en la cama antes de siquiera planearlo, ella implorando por más y él gustoso complaciendo._

 _Tres rondas seguidas. ¿Qué mejor que una noche de sexo con su más que sensual esposa después de semanas de ausencia?_

 _–Hayato… –aquel jadeo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, eso y claro el bendito roce entre su miembro y la feminidad de su mujer. –Más –ronroneó haciendo fricción en la unión de sus cuerpos._

 _–¡Mierda mujer! –estaba al límite. Sabía que no duraría mucho, pero al parecer la mujer estupida tenía ganas de más, aún después de innumerables orgasmos seguía con ganas, no era como si le desagrade la idea, pero joder, ¡él ya no podría resistir mucho!._

 _Coló la mano en la unión de sus cuerpos y se dedicó a acariciar su centro antes de reanudar sus movimientos de forma más lenta._

 _–Hayato… más._

 _¡A la mierda todo, le daría lo que pedía!_

 _Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, sus manos se dirigieron a la cadera de la castaña mientras sus labios marcaban con mordiscos la blanca piel._

 _Un par de movimientos y ella gritó su nombre complacida, agradeció de sobremanera la particular sensibilidad que había poseído a la ex Miura esa noche antes de terminar dentro de ella con un gruñido de satisfacción._

 _Se deshizo de la unión de sus cuerpos antes de tumbarse a un lado, había sido una de sus mejores noches y estaba seguro de que nada lo arruinaría._

 _–Hayato… –miro en la dirección desde donde ella le hablaba, sus ojos estaban posados sobre el movimiento nervioso de su dedo sobre sus pectorales, trazando formas irregulares como lo hacía cada que la duda la invadía, algo iba a decir esa mujer, y ese algo no sería nada bueno._

 _–Escúpelo –la vio morderse el labio inferior, eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas. –¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –achicó los ojos cuando no recibió respuesta. –Dilo –insistió, pero permaneció en total silencio. –¡Mierda, mujer di al…!_

 _–¡Estoy embarazada! –las palabras rompieron con el aparente voto de silencio por parte de la castaña, partiendo los esquemas del peliblanco. La fuerza lo había abandonado e incluso estaba seguro de que el shock hacía de su rostro un verdadero poema. –Me sentí mal desde hace unos días, así que fui al doctor ya que sabía que si no lo hacía Hayato terminará molesto. Al parecer quede embarazada la noche antes de que partieras. –Armándose de valor al fin lo miró a los ojos – Hayato… sé que no hemos hablado de hijos pero quiero tenerlo._

 _Se llevó una mano la rostro antes de suspirar pesadamente, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en el estómago._

 _–Tus neuronas deben ser demasiado lentas si crees que te pediré lo contrario, estúpida –en un hábil movimiento posó a la castaña debajo de él, pegando su frente a la de ella. –No tengo una jodida idea de cómo hacerlo, pero trataré de ser un buen padre._

 _–Pensé que Gokudera Hayato era un genio –bromeó mientras él fruncía el ceño. –Lo harás bien, confío en que aprenderás. –Recibió una caricia en la mejilla antes de que su boca fuera devorada por la del Italiano. –Solo espero no sea niña._

 _–Si lo es te juro que mandaré al infierno a cualquiera que le ponga un dedo encima. –Una risita escapó de los labios de ella antes de que él volviera a pedir más de esos adictivos besos._

 _. . ._

Sonrió, pensando en la montaña rusa de sentimientos que se avecinó los siete meses siguientes a la gran noticia.

. . .

 _Cambios de humor, antojos, besos, peleas, lágrimas, risas, gritos, náuseas, sexo formidable…_

 _Una montaña donde nunca se sabía si estarías en la cima o debajo de ella._

 _Si bien antes habían tenido momentos difíciles, como cuando reconocieron sus sentimientos -difícil porque ninguno sabía cómo rayos actuar, más aún cuando habían terminado teniendo sexo la misma noche en que se confesaron-, o cuando tuvo una misión por medio año a Grecia un año antes de la boda y la comunicación fue casi nula, esto había sido diferente, de alguna extraña pero agradable manera lo había sido._

 _Mientras Haru le gritaba cuánto lo odiaba, él aguantaba las tremendas ganas que tenía de responderle de igual forma, porque sabía que todo era producto de los cambios hormonales, aunque tenía que admitir que eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus nervios estaban más que destrozados._

. . .

Y qué decir de cuando la maldita mujer dió a luz, ese sí que había sido el peor-mejor momento de su maldita existencia.

. . .

 _Una cena en la mansión Vongola._

 _Después de arduos meses de trabajo al fin todos estaban reunidos, incluso Hibari Kyoya y Rokudo Mokuro habían hecho una excepción a su regla de ignorar a todos y se habían presentado._

 _Todo marchaba a la perfección, el décimo cargaba en brazos al próximo líder de la Vongola, el idiota del béisbol reía de todas las tonterías que hacía el cabeza de césped mientras un aburrido pelinegro miraba sorprendido a su padre pues este le enseñaba cosas "¡Al extremo!" -aún seguía sin entender cómo Kurokawa había terminado con el guardián del sol-._

 _Al tiempo, las mujeres le preguntaban a su esposa el avance de su embarazo, aún faltaban un par de semanas, poco menos de un mes para que el fruto de su relación llegará al mundo y ¡maldición! Él ya estaba emocionado._

 _–Y ¿ya saben que será? –dio una calada al cigarro antes de contestar a la pregunta del guardián de la lluvia._

 _–La mujer piensa que es más "emocionante" saberlo hasta que nazca, menuda estupidez –esto último lo murmuró más para sí aunque las risas del pelinegro le hicieron saber que él también había escuchado. –No te burles de mi, idiota, ya quiero verte cuando seas padre._

 _–Ya, ya, solo me parece divertido la forma en que te estás tomando esto, jamás creí verte tan ansioso por algo que no fuera proteger a Tsuna –chasqueó la lengua, el idiota tenía razón, él mismo jamás creyó estar así por alguien que no fuera el décimo. Incluso había leído todos los libros disponibles sobre bebés. Aunque claro, eso nadie lo sabría, ¡Jamás!_

 _–Haru es una mujer muy dulce, no es sorpresa que haya podido ocasionar eso en Gokudera-kun –ambos guardianes se giraron para encarar al jefe. –Aunque no puedo creer que ustedes terminarán juntos, peleaban tanto cuando estábamos en secundaria que jamás lo imaginé –agregó con su usual tono nervioso el castaño._

 _Estuvo a punto a de agregar algo cuando un chillido se hizo presente, buscó instintivamente con la mirada a la mujer estupida viéndola de pie, con una cara llena de dolor y un charco de agua entre sus piernas._

 _–Rompió fuente –anunció su hermana dejándolo en un shock total._

 _"¡¿Que carajos?!" Pensó, ninguno de sus músculos podía moverse, ni una palabra podía salir de su boca. Cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que un nuevo quejido salió de los labios de la ex Miura._

 _–¡Haru-chan! –chilló la mujer del décimo. Su hermana y Chrome se encargaron de llevarla hasta su antigua habitación, esa donde tantas noches habían sucumbido al deseo. Bueno ahora tendría otro significado._

 _Había esperado fuera de la habitación, con todos a su alrededor -a excepción de su hermana y Chrome, quienes atendían el parto-._

 _Tenía la necesidad de fumar pero al mismo tiempo no, quería tirar de su cabello pero era estúpido hacerlo, quería entrar en esa habitación y tomar la mano de la mujer, pero sabía que sufriría un colapso en cuanto viera a su hermana, ¡maldito trauma de su infancia!_

 _–Gokudera-kun –la voz dulce de la esposa del décimo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. –Haru-chan estará bien –una sonrisa cálida le fue ofrecida con esas palabras._  
 _Con un asentimiento agradeció el gesto, realmente eso no era lo que lo tenía en ese estado, pero bueno al menos había sido reconfortante escuchar algo positivo mientras todos se mantenían expectantes._  
 _No supo cuánto tiempo espero, pero para él fue una eternidad. Y a eso sumarle el ver a la chica de la niebla pasar con agua tibia y sábanas manchadas de sangre cada dos por dos… bueno... no fue de ayuda para que sus jodidos nervios se disiparan._

 _Un llanto, eso fue lo que marcó la noche. Instintivamente todos lo miraron y él no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse de pie, indeciso entre si irrumpir en la habitación o esperar._

 _La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su hermana con las manos pintadas de carmín, la cara llena de sudor y una cálida sonrisa._

 _–Es una niña –le anunció y él pudo jurar que fueron las mejores tres palabras que había escuchado nunca._

 _Se animó a entrar después de eso y la escena frente a él fue lo más hermoso que él jamás creyó que experimentaría en su jodida vida._

 _La mujer sobre la cama se veía agotada, pálida y sin fuerzas, todo lo contrario a esa mañana, y aún así era lo más sublime desde su punto de vista, aún más si le agregaba que en brazos ahora cargaba a aquel ser diminuto que se alimentaba de su pecho._

 _–Estás hecha una mierda –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella. Se maldijo por lo bajo, ella acababa de darle el mejor regalo que pudo pedir ¿y le decía eso? Simplemente genial._

 _La vio fruncir el ceño de forma graciosa._

 _–Acabo de tener un bebé, no esperes que luzca bien. Apuesto a que tú no podrías pasar no-sé-cuántas horas de parto y verte tan fresco como si… – Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos._

 _–Ti amo stupida donna –musitó dejando sus labios y besó su frente. –Li amo entrambi –pegó su frente a la de ella perdiéndose en esos ojos chocolate, intentado transmitir lo que en palabras le era tan difícil._

 _Bajó su mirar a la pequeña y frágil criatura en brazos de su mujer, que soltaba delicados y perfectos quejiditos bajitos, levantando mínimamente sus párpados antes de cerrarlos nuevamente en un bostezo que enamoró a ambos jóvenes, suficiente para admirar los ojos verdes que poseía. También detalló los finos cabellos de color plata, las mejillas regordetas y coloradas, su piel rosácea y el pequeño puchero de sus labios fruncidos._

 _Podía haber sacado el color de sus ojos y cabello, pero en definitiva se parecía a su esposa._

 _–¿Quieres cargarla? –vaciló un instante antes de aceptar. Aquel cuerpecito se sentía tan frágil y pequeño en sus brazos que no podía evitar sentir que en cualquier momento se rompería._

 _–Es… joder es preciosa– murmuró, sacándole una sonrisa a ella. –Tu sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto nella mia vita dannata. Giuro che ti prenderò cura di te, mia piccola principessa._

 _–No sabía que podías ser tan cariñoso, hermanito –su rostro enrojeció al ver en el umbral de la puerta a su hermana y tras ella a toda la familia, pero al escuchar la risa de su pequeña todo eso perdió relevancia_.

. . .

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

Esa niña, ese pequeño ser, le había hecho sentir tantas cosas, pero lo que más podría destacar era el miedo, ningún hombre está preparado para ser padre. Él podía ser un asesino a sangre fría pero no un padre modelo.

¡Joder!

Él no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso, pero por esa pequeña peliplata por primera vez quiso intentarlo.

. . .

 _–Me gusta Lavinia. Bianchi dice que se parece a tu madre, así que le quedará bien –la bebé dormida en sus brazos movía sus manitas como buscando algo. Desde que la había cargado por primera vez pocas fueron las veces que pudieron separarlo de la niña, pero nadie lo culpaba, era tierna y tan adorable que rápido le había cogido cariño a la sensación de tenerla en brazos._

 _–No lo sé –perdido en el pequeño bostezo, repitió el nombre mentalmente. Ella tenía razón, aún cuando los recuerdos de su madre eran borrosos sabía que el cabello plata lo había heredado de ella, y ahora su hija tenía el mismo rasgo, más también tenía un poco de su abuelo: los ojos verdes. Y otro poco de Haru: la nariz pequeña y los hoyuelos en las mejillas._

 _No, esa pequeña merecía un nombre solo para ella._

 _–¿Aún siguen sin saber qué nombre ponerle? –ambos giraron a la puerta desde donde su hermana, bandeja en mano, miraba la escena. –¿Ya te sientes mejor? –esta vez la pregunta solo fue dirigida a la mujer postrada en la cama._

 _–Aun estoy algo adolorida –dejó de lado la lista en sus manos para que la mayor colocará sobre sus piernas una bandeja con comida._

 _–Es normal, ya pasará –tan maternal como solo ella podía ser acarició la castaña cabellera para después encarar a su hermano –Deberías bajar a comer algo, Haru y la niña estarán bien –miró al pequeño ser en sus brazos para después mirar a su esposa dubitativo._

 _–Quiero escoger el nombre y se que Hayato se molestará si llego a ponerle uno que no le agrade, supongo que podría quedarse un poco más ¿no? –sugirió Haru. Bianchi no pudo más que sonreír, algunas veces ese par actuaba peor que adolescentes. Cuando la puerta al fin fue cerrada ella volvió a tomar la lista. –¿Gen?, me parece bonito y..._

 _–No –cortó de inmediato ganándose un bufido._

 _–Ok, entonces… ¿Gina? o, ¿Hatsu? O, ¿Ruri? –pregunto._

 _–Muy original –soltó sarcástico._

 _–Ya te he dicho todos y ninguno te gusta, quiero escuchar tus sugerencias señor ingenioso –atacó mientras comenzaba a comer pequeños trozos de pan._

 _–No tengo ninguna idea de eso mujer, se supone que tú lo hagas –frunció el ceño mientras veía a la pequeña dormitar._

 _–¿Annalisa?_

 _–Muy común_

 _–¿Adrienna?_

 _–Mismo problema_

 _La mujer hizo una mueca expresando lo concentrada que se encontraba hasta que finalmente sonrió._

 _–¡Annaisha!_

 _Hayato hizo una mueca antes de mirar a su hija. Annaisha. Miró los ojitos verdes antes de sonreír. –Me gusta._

. . .

Annaisha era su rayo de sol, algo extraño considerando la tormenta que él solía ser, pero ahora todo era diferente, en lo profundo de su memoria guardaba y atesoraba cada recuerdo junto a ella. Su primera palabra -que para su disgusto había sido Uri-, sus primeros pasos, su libro favorito, todos y cada uno estaban frescos en su memoria aun después de tanto.

–Papi –abrió los ojos encontrándose con la sonriente cara de su hija y junto a esta al fastidioso crío que era su hijo y el cual, podía jurar, a veces en verdad lo odiaba.

Soltó un suspiro. Sabía lo que esos niños querían.

Estiró la mano hasta sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña caja roja, concentró una pequeña llama en su anillo para después inyectar la misma en la caja y dejar salir al felino de esta.

–No hagan desastre, recuerden que su madre los castigará si vuelven a romper algo –esa fue su única advertencia antes de revolver el cabello de ambos y dejarlos partir con el minino.

¿Quién diría que Haru sería una madre tan estricta?

Y, ¿quién diría que el padre consentidor terminaría siendo Gokudera?

Nadie en verdad, pero vamos, nadie podía culparlo. Ese par tenían todo a su favor para convencerlo sin siquiera intentarlo. Aisha era la viva imagen de su madre, claro, exceptuando el color de su cabello y ojos, y Rai, para ser un verdadero demonio acaparador, era verdaderamente adorable y amoroso cuando se lo proponía.

Aquel niño del demonio y él tenía habían tenido sus roces desde que el primero fue concebido, porque sí, aún cuando su existencia era microscópica, se las había arreglado muy bien para poner su mundo de cabeza, muy diferente a como había sido con la pequeña Annaisha.

Para empezar, había sido él quién se había enterado de la existencia de este, incluso antes que la mujer estupida.

. . .

 _Estaba furioso._

 _Colérico, en realidad._

 _¡¿Cómo carajos es que la estúpida mujer se había desmayado en el baño?, ¿tan descuidada era la idiota?!_

 _Por suerte se encontraban en la mansión, y solo fue cuestión de que la esposa del décimo se preocupara, saliera a buscarla y notificara a todos del incidente._

 _Ahora él se encontraba en el sofá de la habitación, con la peliplata sentada en su regazo esperando a que los análisis que él mismo le había pedido -por no decir exigido- al doctor, llegarán rápido. Maldijo por un instante la ausencia de su hermana._

 _–Gokudera-kun deberías bajar a comer algo, Annaisha puede tener hambre –la voz de la hermana del cabeza de césped lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Soltó un suspiro antes de acercarse a la castaña y entregarle a la niña._

 _–Bajaré después –fue lo único que murmuró._

 _–¿Mami tá ben? –se animó a preguntar con torpeza y balbuceos la niña mientras veía en la dirección donde la aludida se encontraba, inconsciente._

 _Asintió antes de alborotar su suave cabello._

 _–Solo está durmiendo, debe estar cansada. Nada importante –aún con algo de duda la pequeña asintió para después salir con la esposa del décimo y el hijo de la misma._

 _Suspiro antes de sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo, sentía un maldito nudo en la garganta, ¿Se estaba preocupando de más por ese simple desmayo? Esperaba que fuera así, muy en el fondo esperaba que fuera así._

 _Su celular sonó y comprobó que era el número del doctor, exhalo el humo antes de contestar._

 _–¿Diga? –contestó de mala gana._

 _–Señor Gokudera, ya tengo los resultados –¿que si le sorprendía la rapidez con que esos análisis habían sido obtenidos? No, él dejó muy en claro que quería esos resultados ese mismo día, y vamos, cualquiera con una mínima gota de inteligencia sabía que no le convenía llevarle la contraria a un mafioso, menos aún cuando se trataba del mano derecha de la Vongola._

 _–¿Y?_

 _–Creo que sería prudente decírselo en persona –eso no prometía nada bueno._

 _–Mas te vale estar aquí en diez minutos –amenazó antes de cortar la llamada._

 _–Deberías ser más amable –se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a la castaña hablar, más se repuso rápido para hablar con voz firme._

 _–Me importa una mierda lo que digas –y sin más salió de la habitación. Estaba enfadado, furioso con ella._

 _Solo bastaron un par de minutos para que pronto se encontrará hablando con aquel hombre de bata blanca que se hacía llamar doctor. Escuchò un par de comentarios de que lo más probable era que solo fuera una especie de anemia y que ella debería descansar un poco, no entendía por qué rayos no le había dicho todo eso por teléfono, al menos no hasta que escucho un frase en especial._

 _–Las molestias deberían cesar pronto, el primer trimestre está por concluir por lo que…_

 _–¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –¿había escuchado trimestre?_

 _–Sí. Sí los análisis son correctos, lleva diez semanas de embarazo. ¿Es que no lo sabía?_

 _Se llevó una mano a la frente brindándose un leve masaje, ahora todo tenía sentido. Inhaló algo de aire antes de darse la vuelta._

 _–Puedes irte –murmuró yendo directo a la habitación, esa mujer lo iba a escuchar y no sería nada bonito._

 _–¡¿Hahi?! –Esperaba cualquier reacción, menos esa. –¡¿Embarazada?!_

 _–¿No lo sabías? –preguntó escéptico. Su evidente estupefacción lo descolocó, y entonces el asombro le dejó paso a la frustración. Tanto así, que no pudo, o ni siquiera intentó, detener el torrente de regaños que salieron de sus labios debido a su descuido –¡Joder, ¿Llevas casi tres meses y no lo sabías?! ¿qué clase de inconsciente eres? Maldita sea, nadie es tan idiota como para no conocer los síntomas de un embarazo. Mujer estúpida, no puedo irme y dejarte sola ni dos semanas sin que termines haciendo estupidez y media. ¡Imagina que hubiera sido algo mucho más serio, algo que pudiera amenazar tu vida! ¡O peor, que por no prestarte atención a tí misma en ese desmayo hubieras lastimado al bambino! Eres una…_

 _Se frenó antes de soltar algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, pero es que… diablos. Se levantó de la silla con brusquedad y se pasó las manos por el cabello y luego se froto el rostro. Debía contenerse, debía contener… ¡Maldición! ¿qué con esa expresión ausente? ¿en verdad no había oído nada de lo que dijo?_

 _Su lengua afilada ya iba preparando otra sarta de piropos nada civilizados cuando ella se llevó la mano hasta el vientre negando levemente con la cabeza y sonriendo deslumbrantemente._

 _–Un bebé –sus ojos se aguaron y un leve sollozo escapó de sus labios._

 _. . ._

Desde ahí supo que las cosas serían diferentes a su primera experiencia. Para empezar Haru había estado más irritable, no había poder humano -al menos que el conociera- que pudiera contener a la fiera cuando ella llegaba a molestarse. Infinitas fueron las ocasiones en las que durmieron en habitaciones separadas.

Por suerte al término de los nueve meses su vida regresó a la rutina. Bueno, al menos en lo que cabía, porque ahora ya no era recibido por la castaña cargando en brazos a su hija, un beso en los labios y un abrazo brindado por un par de pequeños brazos.

No.

Ahora era recibido por el ensordecedor lloriqueo de su hijo varón, sin ninguna atención hacia su persona, pues las dos mujeres se encontraban atentas a todos lo caprichos de ese engendro de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Al principio quiso ignorar ese ligero sentimiento de "celos", mierda, él era el poderoso guardián de la tormenta, conocido por ser de los mafiosos más fuertes, cotizado por todas las mujeres aún cuando ya estaba casado y con dos hijos, y no podía estar celoso por un crío que solo comía, lloraba y se hacía encima.

Pero, entendió que ese niño sí se sentía celoso cuando alguna de las féminas de la casa ponía una mínima atención en él, y ¿Cómo lo supo? No necesito ser un genio para entenderlo, solo tuvo que estar atento a las señales.

. . .

Había llegado una hora más tarde de lo usual a su departamento debido a los preparativos de una misión.

Con un suspiro lleno de cansancio abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el particular silencio que desde hacía meses ya no era parte de su rutina

La mesa de la sala estaba llena de juguetes al igual que el suelo, pasó de largo, ya mañana hablaría con Aisha para que no dejara los juguetes así.

Continuó hasta llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones. Todo se mantuvo en completa calma lo cual solo podía significar algo: sus hijos estaban dormidos.

Cuando al fin llegó a su habitación encontró algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo no veía: la mujer estupida usando un camisón diminuto y sexy. Su cabello estaba húmedo y en sus manos había una revista.

–¿Te quedarás ahí viéndome toda la noche? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de la revista. Una sonrisa torcida tiró de sus labios antes de acercarse a ella.

Deshizo el nudo de la corbata y dejó su saco en una silla cercana a la cama antes de al fin estar cerca. Arrebató la revista y sin esperar algún reclamo devoró la boca de su esposa.

Las manos de ambos de pasearon ansiosas, ella no tardó en atraerlo hasta tenerlo sobre ella, y él gustoso se dejó hacer. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaban de un encuentro así y no iba a desaprovechar la maldita oportunidad.

–Te daré tan duro que no podrás caminar mañana –amenazó esparciendo mordidas y besos por su cuello.

–Quiero ver eso –le retó anclando sus piernas a su cadera y comenzando con un delicioso vaivén.

Tal vez fue el tiempo que llevaban sin tener un encuentro como aquel, tal vez el hecho de que la maternidad le había concedido a la castaña curvas aún más despampanantes de las que ya poseía, o tal vez era simplemente porque ambos lo deseaban demasiado. Pero fuera lo que fuera su cuerpo no tardó en sentirse excitado, en querer destrozar la ropa que cubría a su esposa y hacerle mil y un cosas. Quería escucharla gritar su nombre y ya no se contendría.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que el berrido del pequeño castaño se hizo presente.

–Esto debe ser una jodida broma –gruñó.

–Iré con Rai –declaró la mujer pero al ver que él le dedicaba una mirada llena de molestia soltó un suspiro –solo serán unos minutos volveré pronto.

Como era de suponerse ella no tardo nada en hacerlo a un lado, acomodarse el cabello e ir a la habitación del engendro.

Soltó un bufido lleno de molestia, a la maldita mujer le importaba muy poco dejarlo con una dura y necesitada erección solo para ir a ver qué mierdas necesitaba el crío, ese sí que era el colmo.

Importándole poco su estado decidió ir tras ella, y al entrar a la habitación la vio con el niño en brazos a un cabello de dormirse.

–¿Que tenía? –preguntó acercándose.

–Creo que fue una pesadilla, pero todo está mejor –dicho esto depósito el cuerpecito dentro de la cuna. –Ves, no nos quitó mucho tiempo.

Oh, pero claro, como era de esperarse, ni bien se separaron de la cuna el llanto no se hizo esperar, ¡maldito crío!

En ese instante recordó la razón por la cual en su juventud odiaba a los bebés, con un chasquido de la lengua abandonó la pieza, era obvio que esa noche no tendría suerte.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, ese niño necesitaría de él y sabía cuándo y cómo cobrárselas. Sí, solo necesitaba esperar quince años y podría iniciar su venganza.

. . .

¿Que sí era un rencoroso?

No, solo era justo, no olvidaría las veces que eso se repitió: Haru y él deseosos por dar rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos y el maldito niño lloriqueando por atención.

Aunque la verdad era que estaba lejos de odiar verdaderamente a su hijo, no podían negarle que el mocoso era un opacador que deseaba toda la atención sobre él, pero era innegable el parecido en cuanto a personalidades, porque desde ahora él podía jurar que su hijo sería un mafioso fuerte, inteligente, poderoso y rompecorazones como la había era su padre.

Aún cuando el engendro tenía tres años Hayato podía jurar que así sería, y no podía estar más orgulloso de ello, solo esperaba pronto pudiera comenzar a entrenar con él, lo haría el mano derecha del Undécimo líder de la Vongola.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¡Joder! Él no había estado listo para ser padre, ningún hombre nacía preparado para eso, tal vez las mujeres sí y eso era lo que muchos llamaban instinto maternal. Los hombres no nacían con eso por eso necesitaban la ayuda de las mujeres, y debía admitir que al lado de Haru todo había sido una verdadera aventura, mejor que los viajes al extranjero, mejor que las peleas, mejor que todo lo que había vivido antes, razón por la cual se prometía a sí mismo que cuidaría de ese par de niños hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaran, porque ahora ya no eran solo Haru y Hayato, ahora también habían dos pequeños que dependían de su esfuerzo y el no podía ser más feliz de que fuera así.

El sonido de algo quebrándose en el pasillo lo hizo levantarse de golpe e ir casi corriendo en esa dirección, sabía lo que había ocurrido pero no por ello se sentía menos inquieto.

–¿Que paso aquí? –preguntó, aunque era más que obvio. Aisha parada junto a los restos de un jarrón, Rai tras esta y Uri al otro lado, no necesitaba ser tan inteligente como lo era para deducir que había pasado ahí. Se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de agacharse a la altura de los pequeños. –¿Están bien? –ambos asintieron antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su padre y llorar en su pecho.

–No quisimos hacerlo, pero Uri corrió y... –la pequeña sorbió por la nariz antes de sentir la mano de él acariciar su cabellera y llorar con más fuerza.

–Ya, no importa –le restó importancia.

–Pero es el favorito de mamá –Hayato miro en esa dirección, ciertamente, ese jarrón lo habían comprado en su primer viaje juntos, varias fueron las veces en las que ella quiso arrojarselo cuando alguna de sus peleas se tornaba demasiado seria, pero siempre desistía al recordar la historia de ese jarrón. Y así sin más todo terminaba solucionado con palabras tiernas, besos apasionados y una noche de sexo.

Pero ahora el jarrón yacía roto en el suelo, con sus pequeños llorando al imaginar la furia de su madre, Se separó un instante de ellos para secar las pesadas lágrimas y murmurar:

–Mañana compraré uno igual y este será nuestro secreto ¿De acuerdo? –ambos niños asintieron débilmente antes de sonreír.

–¡¿Quién rompió ese jarrón?! –un escalofrío recorrió su columna al sentir el aura asesina de Haru.

–¡Fue papi! –gritó el castaño siendo apoyado por un enérgico asentimiento de su hermana.

¡Malditos traidores!

Quiso gritarles pero al final solo soltó un suspiro. Nada lo había preparado para ser padre, menos aún para dormir en el sillón el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

Notas de la autora:

1.- Aquí otra aportación, algo más tierno de lo usual, espero les guste y me hagan saberlo con un review, siendo sincera me agrada leer lo que piensan ahora que he decidido incursionar en el fandom.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.- Personajes de Akira Amano, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
